<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hard reboot by GundhamYaBoiTanaka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144068">hard reboot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka'>GundhamYaBoiTanaka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Secrets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28144068</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GundhamYaBoiTanaka/pseuds/GundhamYaBoiTanaka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hopefully, we're gonna be able to survive out there."</p><p>"Hmph. I do not plan to die like you lot. If I go, it shall be dignified."</p><p>"Heh. Keep telling' yourself that, Toges. Death is inevitable, whether you want it to be dignified or no."</p><p>"Your hope doesn't belong in this boring world. You and your friends deserve a new chance."</p><p>"Eh!? Is that the Kamukura mentioned in the files?!"</p><p>"Your hope will do you well in whatever world you end up in. Goodbye Naegi, Togami, Hagakure, Kirigiri, Asahina, Fukawa."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko (mentioned)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Awake and Alive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rain. She has perfect analytical abilities and all she can figure out right now is that it’s raining. Well, not the only thing, she knows her whole body is sore as hell, she knows she should be dead, she even knows that she was responsible for the end of the world, so why is it she’s in some unknown location and why is it raining? She can't open her eyes, every fiber of her being is refusing to cooperate with her, she can’t call for help, but who would even help her? Matsuda? She betrayed him. He didn’t like her anyway. Mukuro? She betrayed her, killing her just for the heck of it. Kamukura? Did he really even care about anything? The remnants? Kamukura likely has them on his side, so that’s unlikely. Chia-? No. Why would she dare even think that? She murdered her in cold blood, taunting her as she pushed through a dungeon of despair, desperate to save her friends, ultimately being the one who made them lose hope. She almost wanted to laugh at herself. Was she really so delusional she thought she could call on someone, living or dead, and they’d help her? The thought made her realize something. This is despair in its purest form and she didn’t want it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The rain picked up above her. How long had she sat there? Thirty minutes? An hour? Regardless of the time, she was soaking wet. She did have a stroke of luck, though. After however much time she spent lying there, her eyes would finally open. There wasn’t much to see, but with her deciding in her mind she was rejecting despair, the dull gray hues were awfully welcome in contrast to the sky’s previous dark red. That, though, was soon replaced with a black circle connected to a metal rod connected to a black plastic handle connected to a cream colored hand connected to someone in a brown jacket she couldn't see. It was a uniform, definitely of hope’s peak(she’d recognize that shade of brown  anywhere after seeing her classmate’s uniforms, aside from that rich prick, the goth girl, that writer chick and the buff person. Wait, why couldn't she recall their names?) She gave her head a turn to the right, away from the mystery person(which hurt like hell, her joints were still sore, even if the universe decided to make her no longer a pancake).The look around confirmed two things. One, she is, in fact, at Hope's peak, lying on a patch of grass near the track, half of which she already surmised. The second, and more shocking discovery was that either Kamukura did bring hope back to the remnants or she was in another fucking dimension because that was definetly Hiyoko Saionji and Mahiru Koizumi chatting away at the end of the track. She let out an inaudible sigh. She couldn’t move from the waist down, she lost the one thing she longed for in life  and she was in an alternate universe where she was nothing compared to her home universe. She rolled her head to the left, finally facing the umbrella carrying person, and was shocked at the sight of…..</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. School Dazed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In an alternate universe, many things can change, but who gives a damn? Sometimes, its the subtle changes that are the best. Then again, something big is coming and they aren't going to realize it until it punches them in the face.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Makoto winced as he opened his eyes. The blood red sky he had seen before Kamukura showed up dimmed the world, so his eyes had begun to get used to the dark, but now he was in a lit hall with lockers and such lining it, as well as the bodies(not dead, but not awake) of Toko Fukawa, Aoi Asahina and Kyoko Kirigiri. He was worried. Nothing quite made sense after they saw Kamukura and this didn’t help in the slightest. He quickly scanned the hall. Hiro was sitting by an open door, snoozing without a care and the world and…. Makoto nearly burst out laughing. It was kind of hard to tell, but upon second glance, the pair of black, almost immaculate pants sticking out of a nearby trash can was unmistakably Byakuya Togami. Makoto soon lost control as the frantic kicking sent the can careening over, spilling out Byakuya and some of its contents. If he was being honest, seeing the heir brought down to the level of a typical high school student felt good.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You guys with the new class?” A blonde guy in a suit made his way over, an entourage of people(it was only five, but entourage sounds cooler than crowd) behind him. There was a silver haired woman with a sword on her back, a buff man, a woman who looked to be punching at the buff man, a pink haired dude in a jumpsuit and a short guy in a chef outfit. “Uhh…..” “Yes, we are.” Makoto felt lucky(hehe) as Kyoko put a hand on his shoulder and took the reins. “Oh. You must be the first years we’re touring then, come with us.”</p><p> </p><p>Then began walking along, Byakuya hanging in the back muttering pointedly about how he was left to flail in a garbage can for who knows how long to Hiro, who really didn’t care. “Name’s Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu. Just so we’re clear, I don’t plan on being friendly and shit.” Makoto felt kind of intimidated by him. “That’s a lie, if our introduction to you is anything to go off of.” And immediately, Kyoko helped him feel at ease again. “Heh, you got brains, I’ll give ya that.” Kyoko hummed. “Based on the way you hold yourself despite your stature, the woman standing by your side with a sword and name, you’re the ultimate yakuza?” Fuyuhiko snickered. “She’s pretty good, don't ya think, Peko?” The silver haired girl gave a nod. “Heh. The clan gave me Peko as a tool of sorts. It took a while since we met, but after years, she sees herself as a person and now we’re the best of friends, right?” Peko nodded again. “Perhaps you should meet our class some time, they’d love to get to know you.” she said. “Yeah, maybe not Hiyoko.” Fuyuhiko chimed in. “Then again, she’s mellowed out since she started dating Mahiru, so you never know.”  “So, who were those people you were with earlier?” Hina inquired. “Oh, those were just some of our classmates, you can meet ‘em later.” Finally, Fuyuhiko led them all to a door, pulled it open and said “This is your classroom. Take your seats and Kizakura’ll get you all set up.” and the two left. Kizakura smiled at all of them. “Ok, kiddos. Take your seats and I'll call roll here.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I have plans for the other dead thh characters to meet with other sdr2 characters as they come back(spoilers if it wasn't obvious I was gonna bring everyone back), so these are the ones I have already figured out.</p><p> </p><p>Hajime and Leon</p><p>Ibuki and Chihiro</p><p>Taka and Impostor</p><p>Nagito and Mondo</p><p>Mukuro and Gundham</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>